


Stitches

by bag_gins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Injured Sherlock, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bag_gins/pseuds/bag_gins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back to the flat injured. John patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a spontaneous thought I had about thirty minutes ago. Explains why it's not very lengthy.

John finds it odd how quiet the flat is today. Sherlock left in a rush this morning after spending all of last night motionless on the couch, deep in thought. John sits back in his chair and reads the newspaper. Though it's almost midnight, John can't help but wonder where Sherlock has gone off to… He dismisses his worrisome thoughts and returns to the article.

Soon enough, he hears the door open below the stairs. He silently sighs with relief. See? Everything's fine, he assures himself. It soon becomes apparent that not everything is fine when he hears Sherlock slowly dragging himself up the stairs. John puts his paper down and turns to the door. 

Sherlock eventually reaches the top of the steps with a terrible limp. The left side of his face is covered in blood, crimson dribbling from his temple, down to his neck, and staining his shirt. His face is bashed up, with purple bruises already forming around his cheekbones and eyes. Sherlock's lip is bust and clothes torn.

"My god, Sherlock, what happened?" John rushes quickly over to him. Sherlock shakes his head, dazed. He grabs a hold on the stair's rail as to not fall backwards. Sherlock replies with a painful grimace, revealing his bloodied teeth. John carefully wraps his arm around his waist and guides him over to the couch. Sherlock stifles a painful groan as John sits him down. John quickly retreats to the bathroom, bringing back with him towels and his medical supplies. He assesses the gash above Sherlock's temple and tenderly blots away some blood.

"You're going to need stitches," John says.

"Just do it here, I'm not going to the hospital," Sherlock states. John understands he's too prideful to go the hospital but… Sherlock reads John's worried expression. "Yes, stitches, just do it here. You know how."

John starts digging through his first aid kit. "I don't have any stitches in here -- "

"There's some fishing line in the desk over there. Third drawer down." John obeys Sherlock, knowing that the sooner the gash is stitched up, the better. He retrieves it from the drawer and starts to clean Sherlock's wound. Sherlock can see the distress in his flatmate's face as he dabs away his blood with a wet towel. "It's not so bad, John, stop worrying so much." 

"I'm not worried, I'm concerned."

"You're a doctor, you know it's not serious - ah!" Sherlock flinches when John pokes in the first stitch.

"Sorry," he apologizes quickly, "it's bad enough that it needs stitches."

Sherlock protests, "You worry too much about me."

"It's my job to," John replies with finality. At this, Sherlock shuts his mouth, saying no more except the occasional "fuck" at the poking and threading of the needle. When his stitches are complete, John moves on to wiping away the rest of the blood on his face. He makes sure to be tender as he goes over the bruised parts of Sherlock's face. John then brings Sherlock some new clothes and a glass of water. Sherlock huffs at the way John babies him and clings to his side, making sure he's alright. No amount of Sherlock insisting he's fine could shoo him away.

Sherlock displays his gratitude with a quick "thank you, John."

John smiles, leaning over to tenderly peck Sherlock on his cheek. "You're welcome."


End file.
